Under the Sea
by gottaluvtwilight
Summary: What happens if Bella is a mermaid?  What if she gets bitten by a vampire?...then she's a vampire mermaid thing...BxE NOW COMPLETE! My first REAL fanfic so please review nicely!
1. Meet Bella

**Meet Bella (Preface)**

**Again, people, I am so sorry that "America's Next Top Model" had to be cancelled. Now, this is the other one I was talking about. Easier for me to write, and better for you to read. Well, here's the story!**

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I'd be totally rubbing it in your faces.**_

Bella's PoV:

I hate my life. I was always the odd one out. Not only in school, but also in the family. I was mutant in both sides of my family. Seriously, how many mermaids are there? Most people say mermaids don't exist, let alone that I was also bitten by a vampire. A vampire mermaid. That would get the laugh out of everyone. Why was that vampire in Phoenix in the first place I don't know. He just found me swimming in my gigantic swimming pool and wondered what a mermaid would taste like. He thought I tasted a little too fishy and just left me to writhe in pain. Oh, if I could reveal my secret, it'll be so much easier, but no. My parents said that mad scientists or something might come after me.

Like I said, most people say that mermaids don't exist. Most people say that vampires don't exist. Well, the legendary mermaids and vampires are, but in real life? Oh, they're real.

Vampire mermaids (a.k.a. only me) are bizarre. Oh, I can change from a mermaid to a vampire-human-thing and back, but I'll always be the vampire part. I drink from mostly marine animals, so it gives me eyes with a blue-ish color. I can swim and run and walk faster than any other thing on land or in the water, and stronger, too. I will always be the strongest "thing", and paler than anyone else. The problem is, I still can't go out into the sun with people still around, and I can't eat or drink regular food and drinks. I think that these vampires have special powers that they bring during the transformation. I was already a mermaid, but I could do things in the water that I couldn't do before, like control water, or call marine animals. When I was kinda human, all I did was swim around as a useless half-fish (at least I could breathe underwater). And you know what? I can't sleep! No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't sleep! So all I could do at night is go hunting, read, lie down, or just go swim. The good thing is that I will be the prettiest girl in the school. The bad thing? No body really cares, especially the girls. A Pro? My tail is now a beautiful silver-ish color compared to an ugly brown. The con? Nobody sees that except for my mother (my dad's all the way in Forks, Washington. They're divorced). Yeah, so my life pretty much sucks, doesn't it?

And P.S., in the sun I actually GLITTER. Yes, GLITTER. And also, I live in frickin' Phoenix. IN ARIZONA! I can't go out, like, EVER, and I was "home schooled". I have a wonderfully social life, don't I?

**Give me at least five reviews and I'll update...I already have it right here! -holds up second chapter, and tries to dodge people trying to steal it-**

**This one was short (of course it is, it's the preface). I'm working on the second chapter right now. Edward won't be coming for a little while, though (-sob-, I know). But, he'll still be in the story. There will also be other points of views and same characters**.

**P.S. All the characters are the same age as they were supposed to be (Bella, 17; Edward, also 17, and so on.**


	2. Moving in With Daddy

**Moving in With Daddy**

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, the picture on the cover would be all crappy and shitty like that, and the story in between the covers would also be crappy and shitty like that, and it wouldn't be a New York Times bestseller or something like that.**_

Bella's PoV:

"Bye, Mom. I'll miss you." I said for the thousandth time as I climbed onto the plane to Forks, Washington, where my father lived. I heard it was a lot wetter and cooler than Phoenix, so I could come out a lot more often (maybe even everyday), but I would have to go to public school. Just the thought made me shiver. People staring at me just because I was the new kid in school, suspicious of my extremely cold and pale skin, and so on. Well, at least I could make friends there. Phoenix didn't give me enough cold weather for me to go out and make friends. Maybe I could see some vampires there, if I'm lucky, although I highly doubt that.

_The-number-of-hours-it-takes-for-a-plane-to-go-from-Phoenix-to-Forks hours later_

As I got off the plane, I scanned the crowd for my dad, Charlie, although I have no idea what he looks like now, since I have never seen him since I was five. Then, I saw a somewhat familiar face. My dad. Charlie Swan. He didn't look that much different. I ran toward him and slammed into him, giving him a big bear-hug, but still careful not to crush him.

"Bella?" he asked, since he couldn't really see my face.

"Yeah. It's me," I answered, lifting my head, " It's nice to see you again, daddy."

"It's nice to see you, too," he replied, "Now, let's go home. There's a nice big swimming pool calling for you," he smiled, "and I found a great car for you."

Knowing my dad, he probably got the car on sale or something. I bet I could _walk_ faster than the car.

_five minutes later_

"Here we are, Bella. Welcome home." My dad said as we got off the car. The house was not small, but it wasn't a mansion, either. It was perfect for me. He handed me some keys and, since no one else was there, I sprinted vampire speed to the front porch, unlocked the door, ran inside to the back door, dove into the pool, transformed into a mermaid, and came back up all in about ten seconds. As I came up, I actually looked around me. All I could see was pretty much water, water and the wall. It _is _as big as Charlie said, and it is refreshing. About a minute later, Charlie came over and chuckled.

"Looks like you'll like Forks."

"Oh, yes," I sighed as I floated on the surface.

"Just don't be late for school tomorrow," he added. Way to kill a mood, Dad.

_quite a few hours later_

Charlie was asleep, and I was still unpacking my bags. I never realized how much stuff I packed into my suitcases. At least I was on my last bag…and…done! Now, to do what I do best…swim! I snuck as quietly as I could to the back door and walked to the pool. I did a swan dive into the pool. A glittering grey and black cloud circled around me underwater for about a second. As it started to fade away, my fish tail appeared, and my bra was replaced by a few rows of soft, stretchy scales **(is there even such thing as these kinds of scales? I don't know, but let's just pretend it does)**. I did what ever I wanted to do, from swimming in random circles to practicing my water abilities to just watching the sunrise, all before my first day in Forks High School.

**Edward's gonna be in the next chapter! This chapter is also short and I'm sorry. I have a lot going on in my life right now. And, like I said, I'll post the next chapter I get five reviews for this chapter! (I already have it again!)**


	3. I'm the New Kid

**I'm the New Kid**

**OMC! Edward Cullen's in this chapter! –faints- not that much, but still…HE'S IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**Remember to Read and Review! Five reviews for this chappie and then I'll update!**

_**Disclaimer: Me: Do I own Twilight?**_

_** Stephenie Meyer: No, I do. **_

_**Me: Shit. I wish I did.**_

_** Stephenie: -pats back- That's okay. You're not the only one.**_

_** Me: -sniff-**_

Still Bella's PoV:

As I made Charlie's pancakes, Charlie shuffled down the stairs.

"Morning, Dad," I called.

"Morning, Bella," my dad muttered.

"Here are you pancakes," I said, setting them down in front of him, "I better get to school now. I'll probably get lost or something."

"Okay, your car's in the garage," he said, "and don't forget your keys."

"Oh, yeah!" I totally forgot that I had a car and the keys. I ran up the stairs, grabbed my keys, gave my dad a quick peck on the cheek, and ran to the garage. What I saw there was not what I was expecting. I'm not even sure if it is what I thought it is.

An old, rusty Chevy pickup that looked like it came from the 1950's was parked in front of me.

"Um…," I muttered to myself, then to Charlie, "thanks for the car, Dad!"

"Glad you liked it!" He called back.

Liked it? LIKED it? I could _walk_ on a bad day faster then this car's best day. Can this car even go anywhere at all?

I climbed in, unwillingly, into the pickup and started it. It made a huge whirring sound, like it was going to fall apart any second, and then it turned into a purr. I slowly backed out of the garage and started off to school. It went no more than thirty miles per hour. Now I was really glad I left early.

_thirty minutes later_

Finally! School! Oh, wait. Shit. School. I gazed out my car window to take a good look at the outside of the school. It looked like a big, wide house with a huge sign that said "Forks High School". After I parked my…whatever that thing was, I walked into the school, and I found the office easily. I went inside and walked up to the front desk. The lady looked up with a questioning expression on her face.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan. I'm new here." I said in a fake I'm-so-glad-to-be-here tone, giving her a big, fake I'm-so-glad-to-be-here smile.

A hint of recognition crawled onto her face. "Oh, yes. I have your schedule right here." She handed me my schedule, and then a little slip of paper. "Have your teachers sign this sheet and then bring it back here after school. Do you need a map so you can find your classes?"

"No, I'll be fine." I replied. I've passed many big, bold building numbers painted on the walls on my way here. I _know_ I'll find my classes. And what the hell was the piece of paper for? For the teachers to sign? What's the point in that?

I exited the office and went right to my first class, English, while getting a few stares from other students. The smell of blood was everywhere, but strangely, I didn't mind. I guess hanging out with my family made me desensitized from the smell of human blood. I walked up to the teacher, Mr. Mason, I think it was, and introduced myself to him. He signed the slip of paper, gave me a reading list, and sent me to the back of the room without introducing me to the class. As I walked to my seat, I tripped on a book bag (hey, even I'm a vampire, I'm not exactly "graceful"), and then sat in my seat. Most of the class was still staring at me, and some were trying to hide their smiles. I looked down and started to read the reading list Mr. Mason gave me. Bronte…Shakespeare…Chaucer…Faulkner…I _own _these things. This is going to be a really easy class. After English finally finished, a boy who looked like he belonged in the chess club came up to me as I put my supplies into my bag.

"Are you Isabella?" He asked me, stretching his arm out.

"I go by Bella," I corrected, shaking his hand.

"What do you have next?"

I already memorized my schedule, "Government, in building six."

"Well, my next class is in building four, but I can show you the way," he offered.

I already know the way, but I didn't really want to hurt his feelings. "Sure, thank you," I said with that same fake I'm-so-glad-to-be-here smile.

Government, Trigonometry, and Spanish passed by in a flash, although Trigonometry was the only class when I had to introduce myself to the whole class…and then tripped…twice…on the way to my seat. When it was lunch, I walked with one girl, I think was named Jessica, in both my Trig and Spanish classes, to the cafeteria. Since I couldn't eat regular food, I just sat down with Jessica's friends. As I looked around the cafeteria, one table caught my eye.

There were _five _of them. Five inhumanly beautiful _vampires_. Three boys, two girls. One of the guys looked like a serious weight-lifter, with dark, curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, and a honey blonde. The third looked more boyish, but looked lanky, less bulky, and had an untidy, bronze-colored hair. One girl looked like a super model, with her long, wavy, golden hair. The other girl looked like a pixie. Very thin, with black, short hair. They all had vampire-pale skin, the bruise-like bags under their eyes, and they all had topaz-colored eyes, indicating that they all drank from animals.

"Who are _they_?" I asked Jessica, pointing to them, although I think she already knew who I meant by the tone of my voice.

"Oh, they're Edward, Emmett, and Alice Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. They were all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife," she replied, "the dark-haired ones are the Cullens, and the blondes are the Hales. Although, they're taken. Emmett and Rosalie, and Alice and Jasper. Edward, the one in the reddish-brown hair, is the only single one in the family, but don't waste your time…he doesn't date." She sniffed, a sign of rejection. I wondered what happened when she got turned down.

I peeked at them again, but at the same time, Edward looked up at me, with a strange expression on his face, like he was concentrating very hard on something. I looked down instantly. If I could blush, my cheeks would be as red as a tomato. I was so embarrassed, but there was another emotion I could put my finger on.

From the corner of my eyes, I tried again. Now the whole family was staring at me, and Jasper, I think, smirked, then Edward turned around and smacked him on the back of the head. I bit my bit to keep myself from smiling, then, _finally_, lunch was over.

As I entered my next class, science, my eyes went directly to Edward, like magnets. Before I approached the teacher, Mr. Banner, I already tripped, and the whole class snickered at me. When I finally got to Mr. Banner, he signed the slip and pointed at the seat right next to Edward-the only empty seat in the room. Crap. As I sat down, he glanced at me, and that strange feeling came over me again. I have never felt this before, and I have no idea what it was.

Edward still had that same concentrating expression on his face and I pretended to ignore him and took notes when class continued. I've already learned this subject, but it gave me something to do other than peeking at Edward from the corner of my eyes. I tried to look at him after a few minutes, but he was always still watching me. I just went back to writing down notes. And then, class finally ended. Edward just got up and walked out the door like he didn't know what I was, and I just tried to pretend that nothing happened. A pale-blonde boy walked up to me and smiled at me.

"You're Isabella, right?"

"Bella," I corrected for the millionth time today.

"What's your next class?" he asked, with a hopeful expression.

I tried to remember my schedule again. "Um…gym, with Coach Clapp." I just realized what a funny name my gym teacher had. I turned to my bag and pretended to arrange the books inside as I secretly smiled. I turned around.

"That's great! I have gym, too," Mike seemed a little too happy, "I could walk with you."

"Thank you," I smiled widely (yes, I was still thinking about that coach's name). Although, gym wasn't exactly my all-time favorite class in school. Even though I am stronger and faster than anyone else, I already have enough trouble just walking across a room. Gym wouldn't exactly be heaven.

Luckily, today, all I had to do was sit and watch while other people sweating and panting like animals, so that class passed by in a flash. And, finally, I finished my first day of school. Not my best day, but it wasn't really that bad…take out car that looks like shit, the tripping, and being followed by people I don't even know, and my day isn't all that bad.

I got into my car and drove slowly to home. When I arrived into the house, I ran upstairs to my room, and did whatever I had to do for tomorrow. I cooked dinner for my dad, and after a few questions about my first day from Charlie, I slipped out to the back and did what I did best-swimming. All I did all night was relax in the cool, open pool all night as I thought about the Cullens and the Hales. Why did Edward look at me like that? What are their special powers? Did they know what I was? What was that strange feeling I got in science?

**This chapter was a little bit longer, but still. Edward's PoV is coming up next! And, again, review please!**


	4. What Happened to Her?

**What Happened to Her?**

**Finally, a change in PoV…Edward's! **

**-everyone screams- **

**Random obsessed girl: I LOVE YOU EDWARD! **

**Edward: -backs away slowly-…**

**Sorry for the holdup. I have a lot of things to do in my life. This chapter isn't all that great. I don't really like this chapter. Read it and you'll see, but still, review nicely, please.**

_**Warning! Eclipse spoiler in the next part of the author's note!**_

**Btw, I'm still pissed off that Jacob kissed Bella in ****Eclipse****. I feel like tearing his head apart now, and Bella should know better than to kiss him! Slut…I DIDN'T MEAN THAT!...at least I don't think so…But really! She should know better than that!**

_**Disclaimer: Wouldn't it be nice to own Edward? -sigh- But, sadly, I don't. **_

Everyone's Dream Guy PoV:

I've heard her name over and over in everyone's mind. Isabella Swan. She preferred to be called Bella. It feels like I already know her myself. Every guy I passed had her "slightly improved" image in their minds. Most had her with brown hair and eyes the color of the ocean. Everything else was tweaked. Her skin tone, her figure, even her smile was different in everyone. For girls, she didn't look too good. She still had the same hair and eye color, but more deformed in one way. I think I even caught a thought with her getting run over by a car.

My first few classes passed by slowly, and then it was lunch. I sat at the usual table with my family and away from the other tables. Then, one thought caught my attention. _I am so glad she decided to sit next to me. I'm getting so much more attention now…Oh! Mike's staring at me!_ That voice was unmistakable. It had to be Jessica Stanley's. I looked up to see Jessica walking across the cafeteria with an unfamiliar girl. She looked close to the images that I have been receiving all morning. I tried to read her mind, but…nothing. I tried again. Nothing. How could this be?

Then, something suddenly hit me. I noticed the color of her skin. It was just as pale as my family's. I took a whiff of her as it floated toward our table. It smelled just like us. I looked down so no one would notice that I was staring.

Suddenly, a quiet voice from Jessica's table spoke up. "Who are _they_?" That must be Bella's voice, since I have never heard anything so melodic.

_Oh, great. She already noticed them._ "Oh, they're Edward, Emmett, and Alice Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. They were all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife," Jessica replied with a fake smile plastered on her face. I could hear it in her voice, "the dark-haired ones are the Cullens, and the blondes are the Hales. Although, they're taken. Emmett and Rosalie, and Alice and Jasper. Edward, the one in the reddish-brown hair, is the only single one in the family, but don't waste your time…he doesn't date." _Let's just hope that _you're_ not an exception._ Then she thought about the time I turned her down. I wouldn't date her even if she was the last person on earth. She was too snobby and her expressed feelings were so fake.

I looked up at her for the second time and tried to read her mind again, but with no success. At the same time, her gaze went to our table again, but then she looked down again in a split second.

"That new girl, Isabella," I whispered to the rest of my family, "do you notice anything?" Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie snapped their heads up all at the same time and followed my gaze…then, they stared, like they were in a trance.

_Oh…my…god_

_It she…?_

_But what happened to her eyes?_

_Why is she with _humans

_Is that a wave of embarrassment and…_lust_ coming from her? _Jasper smirked. I didn't have to read his mind to know what he was thinking. I turned to face him and smacked him in the back of his head. "That _lust_ is coming from Emmett and Rose, you ass hole," I growled, nodding my head toward them at they gazed longingly at each other. I wouldn't even _dare_ going into their thoughts. Finally, lunch was over. I walked to my science class and sat down in my empty table. Then, _she_ came through the door. Her eyes immediately gazed to me. Then, she tripped. For a vampire, she is _really_ clumsy. After she introduced herself to Mr. Banner, he signed a slip and pointed to the only available seat in the class. The seat next to mine. I have a feeling this is going to be a very long class.

As soon as she sat down, I tried reading her thoughts again, but still with no success. I wanted to talk to her and know more about her, but then what should I say? "Hi, I'm Edward. Are you a vampire, too?" Ha! Yeah right! If she wasn't, then that would be awkward.

She tried peeking at me a couple times during class, but she always looked back down in a millisecond to take her notes. The bell rang and class was finally over. I just gathered my books and walked out the door as fast as I could without causing suspicion.

_Wow, she looks hot. Maybe I'll have a shot with her. _That had to be Mike Newton. _I'll go introduce myself to her._ I didn't bother listening anymore. I just walked to my last class. I tried concentrating on the subject, but strangely, my thoughts were directed at Bella.

As soon as school was over, I walked to my Volvo, and waited for the rest of my family to arrive. I played some quiet classical music as I waited. I found Bella walking to the hideous-looking pickup I saw this morning. So it was _her _car.

Finally, my "brothers and sisters" came in. The first words out of their mouths were, "are you sure she's a vampire?", "do you think she knows who _we_ are?", "what about her eyes?", "why didn't I see this before?".

I answered all of them, "Yes, Emmett, I don't know for both of your questions, Rosalie, and how the hell should I know Alice?" After I spoke, we were all quiet for most of the ride home.

"Do you think we should tell Carlisle about this? I think he should know about this," Alice wondered aloud.

I thought about it for a while, "I think we should. She really _is _one interesting vampire," I concluded.

"Do you think he'll know why her eyes aren't topaz?"

"Quit thinking about her eyes, Rosalie! I…DON'T…KNOW! HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO HER FREAKIN' EYES?!" I blurted out. I regretted saying that to her.

_Oh, no he di-in't!_

_Wrong move, Edward._

_Edward's gonna be in trouble! _

_You are SO dead!_

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?!" Rosalie yelled. Everyone cringed, including me.

"Um…I love your hair?" I squeaked. I knew better than to yell at Rosalie.

"Oh, okay," she smiled. I quietly breathed out a sigh of relief.

When we got home, we waited for Carlisle to come home before we could tell Esme and Carlisle. After about…four excruciatingly long hours, Carlisle finally arrived. We all sprinted down the stairs to him and yelled, "FAMILY MEETING!" in his ear, even though we didn't really need to.

Esme ran down the stairs, "What happened?" She asked, thinking that there was something urgent.

"OW! He winced, "What happened?"

"It's the new girl! It's the new girl! It's the new girl!" Emmet chanted, jumping up and down, "Her name's Bella and she has pretty blue eyes and-"

"She's a vampire," Jasper cut in when Carlisle started to get a confused look.

"Hey, I was gonna say that!" Emmett whined.

"When? Two hours later?" Jasper argued.

"Fine, be that way," Emmet said, crossing his arms. Rosalie walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"So she's a vampire…with blue eyes?" Carlisle guessed. I saw Esme's eyes widen a little.

"Yeah."

"Pretty much."

"Uh-huh."

"But what we need to know is…how? Is that even possible?" I asked.

Carlisle thought about it for a while, "I don't know. The only things I could think of is that she's eating something else, or she's not a vampire at all."

"But then _what_ could she eat? There are only two kinds of blood: animals and humans," Jasper said.

"And she had everything else of a vampire," Alice added, "She still had the same skin color and the smell of a vampire."

"PLANTS!" Emmett blurted out. Everyone stared at him. "What?! She doesn't eat animals or humans so she could have drunk the juice thingy from plants!"

"Okay, Emmett," I replied, annoyed from his stupid thoughts, "One, if she drank from plants, then her eyes would probably be green or something. Two, stop shouting out random things. They're stupid and annoying. And three, stop thinking about Rosalie. It's disturbing."

Emmett looked down, ashamed, "I just wanted to help. Besides, we drink from animals. Why are our eyes gold, then?" Rosalie still kept her arms around him.

"Anyway, why don't we just think about that later. Maybe try talking to her tomorrow, get to know her better," Carlisle sighed. We then retreated to our rooms doing whatever we do to pass time.

I lied on my leather couch, thinking about Bella. _Who is she? Why is she here? And what happened to her?_

**Like I said, not all that great. I just have a lot on my mind right now. Hope you liked it. If you didn't, keep it to yourself. I'm depressed already.**


	5. Bondings

**Bondings**

**Some parts were similar to the real thing, but some parts were tweaked from Twilight, like Rosalie seems nicer…that's why this is FanFiction, peoples.**

**The words in bold parenthesis are author's notes. There are quite a lot in this chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: -grabs something sharp and stabs wall- Damn! I don't own **__**Twilight**__**! (I stabbed the wall after I read **__**Eclipse**__**. HOW COULD SHE?! NO I'M NOT OVER IT YET!!!)**_

Back to Bella's PoV:

I'm already used to my daily routine now. Six o' clock, get my scaly ass out of the pool to make Charlie's breakfast. Six thirty, Get ready for school. Six twenty-five, get into my "car" and drive to school. Seven o' clock to three-thirty, school **(I don't know the exact hours of Forks High school, so I just did it by the hours of MY high school hours, so just go with it)**. All of the classes would pass by really fast, and then science would be like time slowed down, and then the rest of the school classes would speed back up again. Four o'clock arrive at home and do homework. Four o' five, do whatever I want to do. Six o' clock, cook Charlie dinner and pretend that I like the smell of my cooking. Seven o' clock, SWIM! Yeah, you get the picture. My life is so exciting, isn't it?

I decided to cook pancakes today. When they were almost done, Charlie trudged down the stairs, "Smells good, Bells."

"Thanks," I smiled at him.

After I set his dish in front of him, I gathered my books and headed out the door. "Bye, dad," I called out as I got into my…um…car.

On my way, I caught a glimpse of myself in the rearview mirror, and I noticed that my eyes have gone from an ocean blue to a dark indigo. How long has it been since I've fed? A while. I really hoped nobody notices today. I'll just keep my head down today, and then I'll feed when I get back home.

When I finally arrived at school, I spotted the Cullens. Great, now they're walking towards me. What are they going to say to me? "Hi, we're the Cullens! Are you a vampire? Oh, that's great! We are, too!" I had a strange feeling that the short pixie was going to say that.

"Um…hi," a small voice said to me, pulling me back to reality. It was the little one. She sounded like she didn't want to scare me off or something. She continued, "We're the Cullens. I'm Alice, and this is Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward," she pointed to each of them as she said their names, "We thought we wanted to introduce ourselves to you since it seems like you knew everyone else but us yesterday." She kept rambling on and on, but I wasn't really listening to her. She seemed really nice, though. I got a glance of Edward, and he still got that frustrated look on his face. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought that he was stuck with that face forever.

Jessica was right about the pairings. Emmett and Rosalie and Alice and Jasper seemed really close to each other. Edward was a little farther away from the others. I felt bad for him. Three couples in the house and he would have to deal with that. I felt sorry for him.

The deafening bell rang, snapping me back to reality (again). I walked to my first class and sat down.

The rest of classes passed by in a flash…until lunch came. I soon as I walked in, I saw Alice, jumping up and down, waving her hands, trying to get my attention. The others looked down, like they were pretending that they didn't know her. I walked steadily to their table. I could feel my other "friend's" stares bore though my back, but I just ignored them. As soon as I got there, Alice pulled me down to a chair. It felt like being sucked into a black hole. "Why don't you sit with us today?" I knew I didn't have a choice.

"So," I started, "What's happening?"

Emmett answered that one, "Oh, we just thought we wanted to know you better."

It was starting to get a _little_ awkward. "Okay, so what did you want to know?"

I heard a bump under the table, and it sounded like it would have hurt someone. Emmett got a weird look on his face, and Rosalie glared at Edward. **(I just wanted to let you guys know, that since I wouldn't be doing Edward's PoV on this chapter, I'll just explain this paragraph. Emmett thought up of an…um…"inappropriate…question in his head. Edward heard it, and so he kicked Emmett really **_**really**_** REALLY hard. Got it? Good. Now, on with the story.)**

"Why did you move here?" Emmett demanded. Damn, Emmett, a little respect wouldn't hurt…

"My mom got remarried. Phil was really nice and all, but he moves a lot. My mom started to miss him, so I decided to make her happy and move here to spend some time with dad," I answered. It was a total lie, but they didn't need to know that I couldn't stay there at all. When I looked up, they were staring at me, "What?"

"Oh, nothing," Rosalie said, "We were just thinking how nice you were for your mother."

They kept asking me questions, except Edward, and I kept answering questions, like what it was like in Phoenix. Their eyes looked like they were going to bug out when I described Phoenix. I left out the part that I couldn't go outside at all. They didn't need to know that. If they really _were_ vampires, then they would know.

Finally, after a whole ton of questions about my nonexistent life in Phoenix, the bell rang. I got up and walked to my science class faster than Edward did. I got out my notebook and began doodling on it. I heard the chair next to me make a small squeak, but I ignored it. I figured he wouldn't want to talk to me anyway. But then, the most surprising thing happened to me.

"Hello," a melodic voice said.

I looked up, surprised that _he_ was speaking to me. He smiled at me. I just stared at him like he grew two heads.

"I'm Edward Cullen," he held out his hand. I stared at it for a split second before I shook it. Is this a dream?

"Bella Swan," I replied.

He opened his mouth to say something, but Mr. Banner got the class in order so he could star.

Today is a lab day. We had to identify the phases of mitosis on each slide under the microscope with our lab partners. This would be easy. I've already done this lab before, so it should be no problem.

"Ladies first, partner?" Edward asked. Then, for the first time, he smiled at me. I had to practice breathing again for a second before I could answer.

"Sure," I finally said, a little breathless. I really hoped he wouldn't notice.

I slipped the slide under the microscope gently, so I wouldn't crush it, and adjusted it. I already knew this one, but as soon as I got it in focus, I declared, "Prophase."

"Do you mind if I look?" he asked, catching my hand before I had a chance to remove the slide. His hands felt normal, not scorching hot like a regular human's. I just nodded and passed him the microscope.

He glanced at it at a shorter time than I did, "Prophase," he agreed, writing it down onto the lab sheet. He grabbed the next slide and switched them. It only took him another second before he stated, "Anaphase."

"May I?" I asked.

He passed the microscope back to me. I took a peek and he was right.

"Slide three?" I kept my eyes in the microscope but I held out my hand. He placed it carefully into my hand. I changed it, took a swift peek, and confirmed it as interphase. I could tell he was about to ask me for the microscope again, so I gave it to him before he got a sound out of his mouth. We kept continuing this pattern until we got all five slides. We were finished before anyone else was close, so we just looked at anything but each other.

Then, Mr. Banner walked across the room to see why we weren't working. He looked at our lab sheet and looked closer to see our answers.

"So, Edward, didn't you think Isabella should get a chance with the microscope?" he asked. I felt a little offensed that he would think that I was stupid enough to not know what the stages were.

I opened my mouth to correct my name for him, but Edward did it for me.

"Bella," he corrected, "Actually, she identified three of the five."

Mr. Banner looked at me now, "Have you this lab before?" he asked.

I admitted, "Not with onion root." I smiled sheepishly. My home back in Phoenix was like a regular school, only it was only me in one room. My mother taught me this subject _way_ before I came here, so it was a piece of "shark". (Did I mention that sharks taste good?)**(Corny, I know. Shut up. Be nice. I know I'm not, but that's me. Still, be nice. I break down easily, and I hold grudges, just so you know.)**

"Were you in an advanced placement program in Phoenix?"

I shook my head, "No, but I was home schooled."

"Well, anyway, I guess it's good you two are lab partners." He walked away.

I went back to drawing random patterns all over my notebook so I wouldn't have to look at him.

That didn't do anything at all.

"So, do you like it better here?" It sounded like Edward was forced to talk to me, like someone was paying him to do this. **(He wasn't)**

"Yes, I love it here. I can go outside more often now," I figured that he would know what I meant by that.

"So why were you in Phoenix in the first place?" I didn't expect that question from him. I thought that he wouldn't care.

I worded my explanation carefully, "I've lived in Phoenix for most of my life. I lived like…this…for a couple months before I decided to come here to live with my father." He would get what I meant by that.

"How'd you manage that? A couple months?"

"I was home schooled and it was like I never existed back there. It was like I had disappeared." I left out the part when I never _did_ exist back in Phoenix, "And I just run to the Pacific Ocean whenever I felt like it. It's not that far." He'll know that part, too. **(He doesn't)**

After that, Mr. Banner called the class to order again so he could announce the answers. As usual, all of our answers were right. The bell rang and I hurried to gym.

Unfortunately, I had to cooperate today. It was bad enough to walk at all, but today, we were playing basketball **(YEAH! BASKETBALL ROCKS!)**. I kept passing the ball to the other team and I kept falling down, sometimes dragging people down with me. My teammates finally stopped passing me the ball altogether.

Finally, when the school day was over, I drove back home and I finished my homework, made dinner for Charlie. As soon as he got back from work, I dashed out the door, "Bye, Dad, I really need to go hunting right now."

"Wha-" Charlie started to say, but when he looked into my thirsty eyes, he got it, "oh, okay."

I didn't even bother driving my car. I just took off sprinting to the Pacific Ocean. It didn't take too long when I was running. I stopped to listen for any sign of movement. There wasn't any. I jumped off the pier and transformed. It's so good to be back, I thought as I swam deeper. I spotted a baby whale, all alone and lost. Perfect. I smiled. That could be all I needed for today.

I thought that I shouldn't stay long so after I finished the whale I ran back to my house and cleaned up. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My eyes were only a cerulean blue. I wasn't hungry, but I still needed to feed a little more tomorrow. I came out of the restroom and glanced at the clock, thinking that it would be like four in the morning. It was only twelve. Great. Charlie was already sleeping, so I decided to just swim again.

I floated on top of the water, thinking. _What just happened today?_


	6. She's a WHAT!

**She's a WHAT?!**

**Again, I tweaked the chapter a little so it's different from the original chapter in Twilight, but still somehow similar in a way. I had a little trouble thinking up of a start for this chapter, so this one isn't as good as the others (again), but I really liked the last part of the chapter, though…anyway, at least I finished it! I hope you like it. (No I'm not over Eclipse yet, thank you for asking)**

_**Disclaimer: I'm running out of disclaimer ideas…um…well anyway, I don't own Twilight…-yawn-**_

Edward's PoV:

Yesterday when I had to work with Bella in science, I figured that I might as well know her a little better.

It was a _little_ awkward.

She dropped a few hints, but nothing that an _average_ vampire wouldn't do. Although, there was something that I missed when she said that she would go the Pacific Ocean when she needed to. What did she _need_ to do in the ocean?

I looked at the clock. It was six in the morning. I switched off my CD player and walked downstairs to get ready for school. Not long after, I got bored again. I decided to write a song-a lullaby…dedicated to Bella. I sat down on the piano bench and randomly pressed keys that might sound well together. I hit a few sour notes here and there, but finally I got a few lines down. I played what I had so far, and then I added a few more. It didn't sound that bad.

"It's beautiful," a voice came up behind me. I was so into my music that I didn't hear anyone approach. I turned around quickly, to find Esme, standing behind me.

"How long have you been there?" I asked, startled. The last time anyone has ever snuck up on me was…never.

"You didn't hear me?" Esme raised her eyebrows.

"No, I was too busy concentrating on the song," I lied. Actually, I was thinking about Bella, but I decided to leave that out.

"Is there anything you wanted to talk about?" Esme seemed really concerned, like a real mother should.

"No," I said softly. She looked at me for a while before turning away. I looked at the clock again. It was seven fifteen. "Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, time to go," I said. They would hear. They came down the stairs at the same time. We climbed into my Volvo. With my fast driving, we arrived in five minutes. As I got out, I spotted Bella getting out of her car as well. Her eyes looked a little lighter than before, like a cerulean color. From the corner of my eye, I saw Mike Newton walk uncertainly toward her.

His heart was beating rapidly, and it looked like he was trying to control his breathing as he approached Bella.

I nudged the others. "Look," I said, pointing to Mike, "this looks like it's going to be good."

_Breathe, Mike, just breathe. The worst she could say is no. She wouldn't slap me or anything…I think…_

So Mike was going to ask Bella out for the spring dance. This _is_ going to be good. I looked at the rest of my family. Jasper smirked. No doubt he felt something coming from Mike. Alice didn't seem surprised. She probably already had a vision of this. Emmett and Rosalie just stared with a glint in their eyes.

"Hi, Bella," Mike said is a weak voice.

"Hey Mike," Bella replied. She seemed oblivious to the fact that Mike was trying to not hyperventilate. He looked like he was having a seizure.

"Um…I just wanted to ask you if you were going to the spring dance…" Ha! Children these days need better ways to ask people out.

Bella stared at him for a moment, like she was thinking about something, then finally she said, "Sorry, Mike, but I'm not going to the dance at all. I'm going to be at Seattle," She gave him a weak smile. That was the lamest rejection I have ever heard in my life-vampire life or human life.

"Oh, well, okay," Mike wasn't prepared for that kind of answer, and he had no idea what to say. _Damn. What should I say now? Um…_ "Well…maybe next time." _What the hell did I just say? That was LAME!_

Jasper was a little pained from the various emotions Mike had. Alice was trying to calm him down a little, and Emmett and Rosalie was trying really hard not to laugh. I chuckled. Rejection is always fun to watch…that is, if you're not the one being rejected.

The bell rang, startling all of us. We walked to our first classes. My first few classes passed by slowly. Then, there had to be _lunch_. Alice, being the queen of perkiness, waved Bella over to our former this-is-the-Cullen-table-and-only-the-Cullen-table-and-not-yours table. She walked shyly to our table and then it looked like she tripped right into her own seat. She seemed a little clumsy…for a vampire. I tried to hold back a small laugh, but a chuckle came out of me. She just glared at me.

"So," she decided to ignore that, "what's happening?"

"Oh, nothing," Alice said, "We just figured that since we were bombarding you with questions yesterday, do you want to ask us anything?"

She looked thoughtful, then she murmured in a low voice so that the humans wouldn't be able to hear us, "How long have you managed to stay here?"

"Only two years, but Carlisle, our dad, is pushing it a little," Rosalie replied. She smiled at Bella a little. That was weird. Usually she just gives people a murderous glare, human or not. Bella just nodded.

_How did _she_ end up with the Cullens?_

_Why is _she_ over there? I'm much better than she is!_

_Is that the reason why she turned me down? Because she's with _them

_I'm glad the Cullens found someone else other than their family to hang out with them. They seem happier now._

Bella's first day "friends" seem to be a little unhappy with her being with us. Except Angela, of course. She was always a nice, caring girl for everyone.

Now _what's up with Edward?_

Wait, what's up with me? Who thought that?

"Um…hello?" Bella's soft voice called out to me. She was waving her hand in front of my face.

"I'm sorry, what?" I shook my head a little.

"What's your power?" She asked again, "And are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine," I blinked to clear my mind a little, than spoke in a low voice, "I can read minds. I just caught a few unpleasant ones just now…"

"Oh," was all she came up with. The bell rang, and Bella jumped a least a foot out of her chair. She seemed a little jumpy for a vampire as well…

As soon as she caught her breath, not like she really needed to, she gathered her things and was on her way to science class. Now, science seems like a really _slow_ class, now that I have another vampire sitting next to me.

When I was on my way to science class, I found Eric on the way. I managed to get a glimpse of his thoughts.

_That's the same excuse she gave Mike…Oh, well, maybe next time._

Wow, word travels fast in this school. For some reason, I breathed a sigh of relief.

As I entered the classroom, Bella was already seated, doodling on her notebook like any typical teenage girl would when she was trying to forget something. When I plopped down onto my seat, she looked up and gave me a weak smile. Even it was a small smile, it made me a little happy. All I could do was smile back and look back down. We ended up watching a long video during class, so I just pretended to focus on the video and not her, although I was itching to just take a peek at her. If only I could read her mind. After what seemed like hours, class finally ended.

She got up, gathered her things, and walked out the door as if nothing had happened between us. I just stared after her for a split second and then came back to reality. I dragged myself to my next class, not bothering to listen to anything the teacher had to say. All I really wanted to do was see Bella, but then what would my family think about that? Alice would probably understand, but the others…well…they'll think differently.

As soon as the school day was over, I leaned against the side of my car, and saw Bella, walking to her car. Tyler was coming toward her. _This_ I had to see again. By now the rest of my family arrived at my car, following my gaze to the troubled boy. Their expressions looked the same as this morning when Mike asked her out.

"Oh, hey, Tyler," I heard Bella say, and somehow her voice was relieved. _That_ made me a little uneasy.

"Hey Bella," Tyler said in a quiet voice, "I was wondering if you were going to ask me to the spring dance." _C'mon! Say you are! You rejected the others just for me! That _had_ to be the reason! Say yes! Say yes! Say-_

"Sorry Tyler, but I'm going to Seattle that day," Bella interrupted his thoughts.

_Wait, WHAT?! NO?! Damn!_

Tyler's face dropped a little, but he tried to keep it a little happy. "Oh, that's okay, maybe next time."

"Um…sure." Her reply sounded more like a question.

I couldn't take it anymore. I unlocked my car doors and climbed in. I waited until the others closed their doors, and then I just burst out laughing. Emmett and Rosalie did the same. I cautiously drove the car out of the school parking lot as soon as I calmed down and drove back home.

_At about six PM_

I did everything I could do. I finished my homework and I already went hunting not too long ago today. I even played Bella's lullaby a few times. I finished the piece. Then I thought of something to do. I want to know more about Bella. But then I would have to get out of the house. I grabbed my keys and called out to everyone, "I'm going out!"

"What for?" came Carlisle's reply.

"I just wanted to walk around a while." That was the best excuse I could come up with.

"Oh, okay, come back in time, though." Ha! He is so gullible…

I just dashed out the door and ran to Bella's house. I hide behind a tree near her house. I caught her just in time.

"Bye, Dad! I need to feed again! I just didn't get enough last night," I heard Bella call out to her father. So her dad knew?

She walked out the door, tripping on the door frame, and then ran toward the ocean. I followed her as silently as I could, while catching up to her, of course. She still didn't notice me. When she arrived at the beach, she didn't stop. She kept going until she was on the pier. Then, she just jumped into the water, and didn't rise back to what seemed like an eternity. What is happening in there?

Finally, she rose out of the water, and I could see that her eyes changed from a cerulean blue to a cloud blue color. **(She didn't have her tail when she came up so she would just look like a regular person swimming in the ocean)**. So she drinks from marine animals? But then she would have to breathe underwater.

When we arrived at her house, she sneaked into her home, trying not to wake Charlie, and then went to the back door. I climbed onto her roof so that she wouldn't see me. She walked to the side of the swimming pool silently, and then dove in. A dark cloud surrounded her. Was she is trouble? What's happening?

Then, the most surprising thing happened. I saw a silver tail break out of the surface and then back into the water. Then, the top half came out, and then she was floating on her back, and she was playing with the water around her.

My eyes grew wider, and I stopped my breath.

I do not believe this.

She. Is. A. Mermaid.

**Hey peoples! Sorry about cliffy! I just **_**had**_** to do that! Anyway, I just wanted to let you guys know that I wanted to upload this chapter yesterday but the system was down. It seems like I'm writing chapters like I was limping. A long time, there's no chapter, and then BAM! More chapters! Then no chapters, then more chapters! One long step, and then a couple short steps. One long step, then a couple more steps! Okay I'm done rambling now. **


	7. She's a WHAT! Part Two

**She's a WHAT?! Part Two**

**Sorry it took so long for me to update. MAJOR writer's block. Just to let you know, there were some people who asked me who thought **_**NOW what's up with Edward?**_** or something like that in the last chapter. It was some kind of random person who was paying attention –cough, cough, or stalking, cough, cough- to Edward at that time cuz his face was like zoned out or something…got it? Now, on with the chapter!**

_Still Edward's Pov:_

I didn't think that Bella would be anymore than a vampire.

I was wrong.

And now I am here, sitting on top of her roof, staring at her silver tail. I didn't look at her anymore. I slid down the other side and landed as quietly as I could, then ran as fast as I could to my house.

I bolted through the door, to find everyone staring at me. I think that I looked like I was going to hyperventilate, because Jasper, probably feeling what I was feeling now, winced a little.

"What happened?" Alice asked.

I looked at the clock. "Not now, I'll tell you after school. We're going to be late."

_After school_

As soon as we arrived from school, everyone swung questions at me.

"So what happened last night?"

"Does it have anything to do with Bella?"

"Did you go hunting without me?"

"Speaking of hunting, can we go? I'm thirsty!" **(Guess who asked that one…-rolls eyes-)**

I interrupted everyone, "Okay! Go hunting! Then come back! I have to show you guys something."

_Bella's Pov:_

Edward didn't really say anything to me at all in science today. I wonder what was up with him. The others seemed fine, but Edward…something's wrong with him. I couldn't stop thinking that it somehow had something to do with me. Did he find out what I am? But then how? Well, just in case, I'll just not swim tonight…

_Back to Edward's PoV:_

After Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett finished hunting, which was about eight, we all headed to Bella's house. Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie might be able to go on the roof inconspicuously, but Emmett…with his big, bulky body, might reveal all of us.

"Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper, climb on top of the roof. Emmett, um…go behind that big tree over there," I whispered quietly. They all did what they were told. I followed Jasper up the roof. Just when I got there, Bella walked out to the pool and stood at the edge. _Just jump into the pool already! _I thought. And now she's dipping her feet into the pool! Anything but jumping into the pool!

_What's going on, Edward?_

_Wow, she's outside, Edward. This is _so_ interesting!_

_That's it?!_

_Why do _you _guys get the roof?_

_Now Bella's PoV:_

Okay, I couldn't help myself! I've stayed away from the pool for about an hour and I couldn't keep myself from coming to my pool! _I'll just dip my feet into the pool…_Okay! I can't do it! I jumped into the pool, transforming into mermaid form.

_And now it's Edward's PoV again:_

Finally! She's in the pool!

"Look, you guys!" I whispered. The others looked at her, and their eyes grew to the shape of an O and their mouths dropped open. I heard Rosalie gasp, and Jasper probably looked like me when _I_ first saw her like that. Then, I heard a big twig snap. _Emmett_.

Bella dropped the (whatever you call the unit of water floating on air) water she was playing with and looked to the source of the sound…Which happened to be where _Emmett_ is. She gasped and then hid under water. The big black cloud surrounded her again and then she jumped out of the water. Uh oh…busted.

**Sorry that this chapter was super short! Only two pages on Microsoft Word (three including this author's note). I don't have a lot of time in my hands and again, I have a MAJOR writer's block. I'm thinking about the next chapter and I have a feeling that it's not going to be very pretty…Please note that it is only eight o' clock at night. Thank you for reading and please please please review! Nicely, of course…**

**Oh, and one more thing…could you tell me how to upload another chapter **_**correctly**_**? I can do it, but I don't think it's the right way…and don't ask how I did it. I won't tell you.**


	8. Busted

**Busted**

_**Disclaimer: This one counts for the last chapter as well: I don't own Twilight, cuz Stephenie Meyer does, I wish I was her…(in case you didn't catch that, that was a really crappy haiku)**_

_Bella's PoV (Uh oh):_

About a second after I transformed in the pool, I heard a faint snap. I looked over to where that came from and saw…_Emmett_. WHAT THE HELL WAS HE DOING HERE?! He looked up and met my eyes. He looked really frightened. Good. He should be. Then, he glanced over to the top of my house's roof. I followed his gaze and then saw…Alice, Jasper, Rosalie…and Edward. I gasped and then hid under water to change back (like that would help with anything), then jumped out of the pool.

I growled as loudly as I could.

"You guys! Get the hell down here!" I didn't care who else was listening. I didn't care if I woke Charlie up (although he is not a very light sleeper). I didn't care if I woke the rest of the neighborhood up. Right now, I was _pissed_. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Emmett. I ran over to him and grabbed him by the shirt. "And you, _stay here_."

The others slid quietly down my roof and walked over to me, looking ashamed.

"Don't think that that look will make me go softer on you guys," I growled. I threw Emmett over to where the others were. He stumbled back up and hid behind Rosalie.

"Whose idea was this?" I yelled. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice peeked at Edward.

I turned my death glare and put it on full force onto him with my icy blue eyes. I grabbed his shirt and lifted him up, like I was going to throw him over to the end of the world.

"WHY?!"

He looked down, not meeting my gaze and then whispered, "Because I was interested in you."

I heard Emmett and Jasper chuckle. I turned my icy glare toward them. Alice and Rosalie smacked the back of their heads.

I carefully set Edward down and then asked slowly, "What did you see?"

He thought about it for a second, still looking down.

"You went to the Pacific Ocean last night. And then you came back and jumped into the pool and then changed into a mermaid."

"A very pretty mermaid!" Emmett added. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Again, that won't help making me go softer on you guys," I said through my teeth, then put on a fake smile, "But thank you, though." I erased my smile quickly after that, and then realized what Edward had said. I grabbed him by the shirt again.

"LAST NIGHT?! YOU GUYS WERE HERE LAST NIGHT?!" I screamed.

"Um…well…the others weren't here…but I was…" Edward looked like a deer in headlights. Good. That means that I was doing what I intended to do.

Too bad I can't control fire. I would burn them all to ashes, and water wouldn't do anything to them.

I couldn't think of anything else to say to them. I set Edward down and then stepped back.

"Go."

They looked at me with wide eyes. What? One word should be enough.

"Go," I repeated. They just stood there. Couldn't they understand English?

"GO!" I yelled. That did it. They bolted away from my house and disappeared. After I was sure they were gone, I walked slowly back to my pool and climbed into the pool.

I changed into a mermaid again and then sobbed tearlessly for the rest of the night.

_Edward's PoV:_

I can't believe she did that to us. I can't believe that I actually took Emmett with us, and I can't believe I said that. _"Because I was interested in you."_ What did I say?! And in front of my own family! And especially in front of Jasper!

I stayed curled up in my room, not even my music could relax me one bit, and the others were probably doing the same thing I'm doing right now. I heard a soft knock at my door.

_Can I come in?_

Alice. I didn't hear anything in her mind that would make me feel worse than I felt now, so I walked slowly to the door and opened it. Sure enough, Alice stood there.

"Don't; worry, she'll forgive you," she smiled at me. I figured she probably saw it in a vision. I tried to look into her thoughts, but she blocked her mind. She's hiding something from me.

I looked at her for a while, "Okay, thank you," I finally said. She walked away and then I closed the door. I stayed in my room for the rest of the night, thinking about how I would have to deal with Bella in science the next day.

_Six thirty in the morning at school_

_Back to Bella's PoV:_

I figured that I should go to school earlier so that I could avoid the Cullens. I walked as fast as I could to my first class so I could avoid running into the Cullens before school.

My first few classes passed by without running into the Cullens. Then there just _had_ to be lunch.

As soon as I entered through the cafeteria, Alice pulled me over to their table before I could even blink.

"What?" I demanded. I harshly pulled my arm out of Alice's grasp.

Rosalie, the last person I would expect, answered, "We are so sorry that we were spying on you…and it's all Edward's fault."

I crossed my arms and turned towards Edward, tapping my foot. He looked up at me for the first time since…a long time ago.

"I wanted to know more about you and I thought that if I asked you out loud then you might not answer because it was personal so I wanted to see what you were doing…to drop some hints or something but then when I saw you that time I couldn't believe what I saw and then the next day I got the others to see you too because they were also curious and-"

"Stop!" I blurted. Stop? _STOP?_ Why did I want him to stop?

He was rambling so fast that I had to strain to hear everything he said. To be honest, I was glad that he was telling me the truth, but it was still wrong of him to be spying on me.

I couldn't think of anything else to say. So all I did was sit quietly in the nearest seat of the Cullen table.

"You're not mad anymore?" Emmett asked quietly.

"Of course I still am! But…you already found out what I was, and I don't think you were all planning on forgetting about it in the future. I can't escape the facts," I answered as calmly as I could, "But still, spying on me?!" I narrowed my eyes at _him_.

"I told you I was sorry! How many more times do I have to say it?" He defended himself.

"Um…until I forgive you?" I said back.

"And when will that be? When I die?"

"Um…yeah! That would be nice!"

"Well I hope you have plenty of patience in you, because that would be quite a while!"

"Well I do! And-"

"Um…guys?" Alice interrupted, tapping both our shoulders. By then our voices were taken to the point to when we were both yelling, and we were oblivious to the fact that we were in the cafeteria…with about a thousand students watching us. And, I may add that after each…um…_reply_, our faces came closer to the other's. Our faces were barely a centimeter apart. That weird feeling came up again, and then Jasper smirked.

We both sat down across from each other, spending the rest of lunch giving each other death glares.

After the bell that ended lunch rang, I got up and walked over to my science class as swiftly as I could. But, of course, me being my clumsy self, tripped over a crack on the floor on the way. I waited for the impact that was _supposed_ to come, but then I felt arms around me. I looked up, expecting some strange kid that happened to be nearby, but got…Edward.

I jumped out of his arms and dusted myself.

"Don't think that will do you any good," I growled, then walked away.

All of science class was…quiet. All we ended up doing was watch a movie about cells or something. At least I didn't have to collaborate with my lab partner.

After class ended, Mike came up to me and walked, or dragged, me over to gym class, talking about something I didn't really care about. I glanced behind me and saw Edward. He looked a little sad. I felt sorry for him, and it felt like I was torn apart when I left him alone.

_Edward's PoV again:_

After our argument during lunch, I didn't really know what to do with Bella. She completely ignored me during science, but I wanted to do _something _about that.

Talk to her? No, she'll probably misquote it or something and then use it against me. Apologize? Been there, done that. Pretend nothing happened? But then that would probably make her angrier than she already is.

All I really felt like doing was hold her in my arms and comfort her…

I stopped. Did I really just think that? I looked around. Nobody in my class noticed, and I am so glad that Jasper isn't here. He would laugh his ass off.

After school ended, I walked quietly to my car. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were already there.

It was a quiet drive home, and the whole night lasted exactly the way it was before Bella moved to Forks.

All of a sudden, Jasper started laughing…really hard. I looked into his thoughts, and his thoughts included me and Bella…they weren't exactly PG13, either.

"Stop it, Jasper, that's disgusting." I yelled. It turned into a quiet chuckle. I figured that was the best that I was going to get, so I just went back to my room quietly.

_Could I really be in love with Bella?_

**It was really fun writing the argument and Bella's…um…rage? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading it and please review!**


	9. I'll Have to Forgive You Someday

**Well, I'll Have to Forgive You **_**Someday**_

**This chapter seems to be a little rushed. I had a little trouble thinking of something to write for this chapter, and I had a few wording problems. Whatever.**

_**Disclaimer: Apples are red, Bella's eyes are blue, I don't own Twilight, and…um…I KNOW KUNG FU!!! (Of course, I meant Bella's eyes being blue in this story and yes, I do know **_**some**_** kung fu…okay, it's karate, but close enough…)**_

_Bella's PoV:_

I felt sorry for yelling at Edward yesterday. He deserved it, but strangely, I felt a little excited that he would do something like that.

Now I have no idea what to do with him.

Stay angry with him? I've been trying to stay angry at him for only a day, and it was tough to do that.

The other option was to forgive him? That would be the easiest, but what's the reason for doing this all of a sudden?

I've decided what I want to do, and the Cullens are not going to make this easy, though.

I arrived at the school at my usual time. I looked around and the Cullens weren't here yet. Good. More time for me to think about my excuse.

When lunch came, I silently walked over to the usual table and quietly sat down. All of them were staring at me, except Alice. She probably already knew what's going on. The silence and the staring continued until I finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry, you guys. Especially you, Edward."

"Oh, so _now_ you're apologizing?" Edward retorted. Everyone stared at him, probably giving him unpleasant thoughts. He sank down into his chair.

"Well, I'll have to forgive you _someday_." I tried to keep everyone calm so I could apologize without much trouble.

They just kept on staring at him, so I just continued.

"I never told you guys because I never wanted you guys to think differently about me, and I was afraid that you wouldn't like me anymore."

"But what make you think that we wouldn't like you? We're different, too," Rosalie said.

I looked down. "I thought you would never like a fish." That's how I felt right now. Like a fish, and nothing more. Something that is useless and takes up space.

They all looked at each other now. Jasper probably felt what I felt now, because he was the next one to speak.

"Bella, you aren't pathetic and you aren't useless. You really made a huge impact on our family." The others agreed. Jasper looked at Edward after he said that. Edward smacked Jasper's head again, but a lot harder.

What Jasper had said made me feel a little better, but it didn't erase all of my guilt. I still felt sorry that I had yelled at all of them. I felt a wave of calmness come over me. I welcomed it and smiled at Jasper. He returned it.

"Still, I'm sorry about my outburst yesterday. And I'm sorry if I hurt any of you…not that you _could_ get hurt, but you know what I mean." I glanced at Edward. He just kept looking down. _Just look at me, just this once._ I thought. I just wanted for him to assure me that it was okay, and I don't think I'm getting that from him right now.

The bell rang, and I got up and started to walk away, but I stopped. I turned around and waited for Edward. Maybe it would be a little easier if we talked with just the two of us.

He seemed to notice me waiting for me, but he never met my gaze. He walked right past me as if I was invisible. I kept up with him easily, though. As soon as we were out the cafeteria doors, I spoke up.

"Listen, I am really sorry about everything I said to you, okay?"

_Edward's PoV:_

Oh, _now_ she's apologizing?

"So now it's _your_ turn to apologize?" That was the best I could come up with at the moment.

"Hey, you should be glad that _I_ forgave _you_. Now it's your turn!"

"You never said that you forgave me!" It was yesterday all over again, except now we were on our way to science.

"Well, now I did. Again, now it's you turn!" For the first day today, I looked into her sky blue eyes.

"It took you a day to forgive me. Why can't I?" That was a lame response…

She opened her mouth to say something back, but she closed it back up, and then looked down.

_Jesus, you guys sound like an old couple._

I turned around to find Alice behind me, with a wide smirk spread across her face.

"Don't you have a class to go to?" I asked her. She just rolled her eyes and then walked away. But then, she had a vision. I looked into it too.

After the vision was over, I found Bella with her hand on the door handle. "Wait! Bella!" Her hand froze, and then turned to me with a scowl on her face.

"_What now?"_

"They're going to do blood testing in there."

Her eyes widened for a second and then she just turned on her heel and walked to the school parking lot.

I caught up to her and stopped her. She spun around with a very annoyed look on her face.

"_WHAT NOW?!"_ Damn, that girl can scream.

Oh, so _that's_ how it's going to be? Two can play at that game. "Well, I was going to say that you are forgiven but you can forget it." I started to turn around and walk away from her.

Her expression changed as quickly as that scream came. She looked sorry now.

"Oops, sorry." She looked down at her feet. She looked so cute when she apologized.

I stared at her for a few _long_ seconds and then smiled.

_Back to Bella's PoV:_

"Gotcha," he said. His smile got wider. I couldn't help but laugh after that.

After I caught my breath (not that I had to), I replied, "So am I forgiven or not?" He was confusing me with the sudden mood changes.

"Yeah," he smiled. I love his smile…whoa, Bella, what's going on?

I've never felt this way before **(Wasn't that a line from "When You're Gone" by Avril Lavigne?)**. What's happening to me?

I couldn't think of anything else to do, so I just stared at him like an idiot, waiting for him to say something.

"And am I really forgiven as well?" He finally asked.

"Uh huh," was all I could come up with, while I was still staring at him like an idiot. He gave me one last perfect smile before turning away to walk to his car. I stood where I was before snapping back to reality. I walked to my car and drove back home. Charlie would understand why I skipped class today, and I was _glad_ that I got to skip gym class today.

The next day, I was actually a little eager to get to school this morning. I don't know why, but I was excited. And I was too ashamed to admit to myself that the whole reason was _Edward_.

At lunch, I walked over to the table and than sat down as if nothing happened in the past few days.

"You guys said that you still wanted to know more about me. What do you want to know?"

I wasn't surprised when Emmett asked the first question, "How did you get those pretty blue eyes?"

"I drink from marine animals. That's why I go to the Pacific Ocean."

"Did you ever try land animals or humans?" Edward was the one who asked that.

"Land animals just don't smell _right_ and I've lived to grow immune to human blood. You know, with my mother around the house all the time and all that. It doesn't bother me at all." It felt like my second day in Forks all over again.

"How did you become _that_?" asked Rosalie. I knew exactly what she meant by that.

"Born with it. Mutation or something."

"Was the tail always that color?" Alice asked.

"Brown at first." Alice wrinkled her nose, and then I added, "After I changed, it turned silver."

"Anyone else know?" Jasper asked.

"Other than my parents, no."

They all kept throwing questions at me, and, before I knew it, lunch ended. I did exactly the same as yesterday. I got up and waited for Edward. I couldn't find the reason why, though, but I just felt like waiting for him.

We walked to class together silently; I couldn't think of anything to say.

As soon as we were seated in science though, Edward cautiously asked, "Are you still mad at me?"

I couldn't believe that he didn't believe that I forgave him.

"Of course not. I said I forgave you, didn't I? Besides, you would have probably found out anyway."

He looked confused. "How?"

"I don't know. I would be careless or something?" I was never prepared for his replies.

He stayed silent after that.

"Just please don't do it again," I added.

He nodded. "I promise."

"Good." I smiled, happy that we worked things out quickly. (Okay, maybe not so quickly, but still, faster than _some_ arguments…)

**_Please Read_: ****I'm running out of ideas right now, so please send me any ideas for me to write. Their first kiss is going to be in the next couple chapters, but there **_**will**_** be a sense of déjà vu before it happens. You'll see why. It'll be really boring…**

**And please, how to upload a new chapter _correctly_? I'm still stumped...**

**Now I'll be updating a lot less frequently since I have to start working again tomorrow. My life is a living hell right now.**


	10. You are SO DEAD!

**Sorry for the long update. Some of you PM'd me that I need to get some action in this story. Too bad. At least it wouldn't take me until the end of the thirteenth chapter for their first kiss. –cough- Twilight –cough-. Smooth, I know.**

**I started school again and my teachers are total bitches. Okay no not really but they **_**are**_** witches. Except for my orchestra conductor. He's strict and his jokes are totally **_**lame**_**. I think I'm already failing science and English, and in French I can't understand a single word my teacher was saying. Math's okay but it's the beginning of the year. It's going to get harder. That's what I get for getting into advanced science, math, and English. And now we have to start swimming in PE every single day. I smell like chlorine now, no matter how many showers I take. (P.S. English is almost like my second language. My parents speak a totally different language at home and I am in advanced English. That's messed up. Don't you think that's messed up???**

_**Wanna be a member of the let's-all-beat-jacob-black-with-a-billion-ridiculously-long-crowbars-and-bats-and-shoot-him-and-with-even-more-silver-bullets club? Just PM me or review or something!**_

**Okay, on with the chappie!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Nor do I own New Moon or Starbucks or Jamba Juice or Gucci or Juicy Couture or Maybelline or Eclipse or America's Next Top Model or The Teddy Bear Factory or Crayola or Panera Bread or Sanrio or Duracell or Covergirl or Mary Kay or Sony or Lip Smackers or Jack in the Box or Microsoft…**_

**You are SO DEAD!!!**

_Edward's PoV:_

"Just please don't do it again," she told me.

_No_. "I promise," I lied. For some reason I regretted the words as soon as I said them. I've lied all the time, with breaking something and going through my brothers' stuff, and I lie everyday that I'm not a vampire! But somehow, lying to Bella made me guilty.

I didn't feel like giving up on getting to know her better just yet. I bet there's much more in her than what I saw in that one night.

"Good," she smiled at me, which made it a lot harder for me to feel less guilty, but I was glad that she actually trusted me. It made me happy that she was happy. I couldn't help but smile back at her.

I opened the door for her and I heard a mumbled "Thank you" from her. If I was still human, I would have not heard it at all.

Today for science was another video day, but as soon as the lights were turned off, there was a strange electricity that seemed to connect with Bella and me. It felt…weird.

_Bella's PoV:_

I couldn't concentrate on the video at all. There was a strange feeling between Edward and me. I can't exactly describe it, but all I could really say is that it felt strange. I wonder if Edward was feeling the same thing, but I really doubt it.

_And now Edward's PoV again:_

The rest of the period continued with that feeling the whole time. It wasn't torturous, but it wasn't what I was used to.

As soon as the bell rang, I jumped out of my seat and waited for her. She seemed surprised that I was there in front of her, but she didn't say anything. Oh, how I wished I could read her mind right now!

We walked silently to her next class. I didn't need to know where her next class was. I already know her whole schedule. **(Me: stalker…)**

_Okay, this is getting boring. Okay, I only said that cuz I'm out of ideas, but how 'bout let's skip to the stalking part?_

I waited until I was sure that Charlie was asleep and Bella was out in her swimming pool, which should be about ten, but I'll just wait until ten-thirty. **(Damn, Charlie, you sleep early…I know I made him sleep that early, but I'm trying to rush things here…)**

I tried to sneak out of the house as quietly as I can, but I heard a small footstep behind me. I whirled around and found Alice. She probably already had a vision of this.

"You _do_ know that you'll need a cover story for when you come back…" she pointed out. I hadn't even thought of that. I thought hard for a good explanation.

"Just tell them that I went out to buy more pencils or something." That was the best thing I could come up with. I had already gone hunting, and they would probably kill me (again) if I told them the truth.

Alice gave me a weird look. _That's the best you could come up with?_

"What? You got a better idea?" I asked.

_Just say you went out for a little fresh air._

That wasn't bad. They can't scold me for doing that. "_Fine_," I growled. And with that, I walked out the door.

When I arrived at the house, which was a little earlier that I intended to arrive, she wasn't home. I tried to check every single room in the house and the swimming pool, but all I could hear was Charlie's snoring.

Just then, I heard the roar of her signature truck. I hid behind a thick tree, careful not to step on anything. **(-cough- Emmett –cough-)**

She took out a bag of groceries **(Just go with the story, okay?)** and took a key from under the eave. She opened the door, and disappeared into the house.

_About five to ten minutes later_

I climbed as silently as I could to the top of her roof. She was already there. She started scooping up balls of water and throwing them over her shoulder to the other side of the house **(She can control water and ice. Just to remind you.)**. I looked around to get a better picture of her pool. I was HUGE. And then one shiny thing caught my eye. I looked closer and saw a journal. I wonder what's in it…

Just then, breaking me away from my thoughts, a huge bucket of water just splashed into my face. It took everything for me to still not make any noise. I looked over the roof. She was still oblivious to the fact that I was watching her again.

She swam over to the edge to grab her journal and a pen and then swam back to the other side of the pool, with the pages of it facing me. Perfect.

She wrote really big, and I could see her writing. She wrote for a very short time, but I couldn't see until she pulled away from the journal and then I could see what she wrote.

Only four words were written in big red letters: YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!

Another splash of water crashed into my face, and after I wiped my face so I could see better, I saw Bella, looking straight at me.

**Okay, I updated. Now you guys happy for now? Good. Give me a few more weeks for the next update. Thank you for reading and please review!**


	11. He Did It AGAIN!

**Here's the next chapter. Please review nicely. **_**NICELY!!!**_** Thank you.**

**This chapter's not as exciting as the others. The beginning's pretty fun, but the ending was…blech.**

_**Disclaimer: Look at the disclaimer for the last ten chapters. Yeah you know what I mean.**_

**He Did It Again!!!**

_Bella's PoV:_

After I could finally trust Edward again, I went into my second home again. I brought out my journal because I haven't written in it for like _ever_. I set it at the edge of the pool so I could play around for a while until I finally feel like writing in it. I have _so much_ to write in it!

I started to scoop out a bucket load of water with a flick of my wrist and then sent it flying over my shoulder, then over the roof, and then crash into the concrete on the other side. (Don't ask me why, I just feel like doing that.)

I listened to the rhythmic splashing of the water. _Splash, splash, splash, splash, splash, splash…_and then, a _pshhhhhhhhhh_ followed by a soft gasp.

Oh, you have _got _to be kidding me. I tried to look into the reflection behind me and there was…you guessed it…_Edward_. Sitting on top of my roof. How could he?! I trusted him!

Then, I came up with a plan.

It took everything for me to still act oblivious. I swam cautiously over to where my journal was. I picked it up, and opened to the next page. I click the red pen and then began writing in big bold letters. While I was writing, I stole another glance into the reflection. He looked like he was about to fall over the edge.

After I finished writing, I lifted my head up so he could read it clearly.

He didn't need to squint to read what I have written. While he was reading over my shoulder, I slowly scooped out a big bucket load of water. After I saw that his eyes had grown large, I smashed him in the face with my weapon, then turned around to look him in the eye.

His face was a mix of shock, shame, and fear. He _should _be feeling these things after what he did to me, but he deserved much more. After he wiped the water I had chucked into his face, he looked at me with wide eyes. If his heart was still beating it should be beating _very_ hard right now.

With another flick of my wrist the water rose, like a backwards waterfall (you know, like instead of going down, it goes up), and lifted me up as well. I kept going until I was eye level with him.

I didn't have to say anything. My eyes and breathing gave everything away. He was still speechless. I just continued glaring as hard as I could. I waited.

His breathing grew more rapid (like he needed to), "I'm…so…sorry."

"That's what you said last time." My words came out harshly.

"I promise not to do it again." He was still looking down.

"You said that, too," I growled. "Where's the rest of your _coven_?"

He looked like he was hyperventilating. "They don't know."

"Oh, really?" I raised my eyebrows.

He nodded.

"Well, how 'bout let's change that, shall we?" I pulled out my cell phone. He is going to be the lucky vampire to be the first to ever cry. His eyes grew wider than ever before. Luckily I have Alice on speed dial. I pushed the number and listened to it ring. She picked up on the first one.

"Hello?" She was whispering. I wonder why…

"Hey, Alice, it's Bella," I said with that fake happy voice.

"What's up?"

My temper burst into big huge flames. "What's up? _What's UP?!_ DO YOU KNOW WHO'S AT MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW???"

"No." Liar.

"Well, I'll give you a guess. His name starts with E and it rhymes with Big Bird." **(Just bear with me, okay?)**

"Oh, him? Well, I didn't know…" Liar. Edward was trying to slide down the roof as quietly as he could. I commanded the water to grab a hold of him.

"Then get me Carlisle."

"But he's-"

"_Now_." There was a pause at the other end.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen speaking." Shut up with the stupid title thing.

"Hello, this is Isabella Swan…Bella. Your children might have mentioned me around your house?" I used that fake voice again while glaring at Edward at the same time.

"Oh, yes, Bella. How may I help you?"

I smiled, even though no one else would see me.

"Are you aware that one of your family members was _spying on me_?" I ground my teeth together at the last part.

"Oh, really? Who?"

"_Edward_," I growled.

"Oh, he was? Well tell him to get over here." Carlisle sounded really calm. I didn't reply. I just snapped the phone shut and then turned to Edward, who looked really terrified right now.

"You heard the man. Over to your house. Lead the way."

"But he meant only me."

"Do I care? Your house. _Now_."

"But-"

"Did you know that I can also control the water's temperature? That means I can turn it into the temperature of the sun." I interrupted. His eyes grew _very_ wide.

"_Lead. The. Way._" I commanded him.

He took off running. I think he was attempting to lose me or something. Nice try, buddy. It wasn't really that hard to catch up to him.

When we arrived at his house, we stopped right at his door. I quickly grabbed his shirt to keep him from running away, in case this was a trap or something.

I knocked the door. A second later, Alice opened the door with a smug look stuck on her face.

_Edward's PoV:_

I never knew that Bella could be so demanding. I could imagine Rosalie and Alice like this, but Bella?

Alice happened to be the one to open the door. She had a smug look on her face.

_Oh, boy, you're in _troubleShe showed me one of her visions, and it involved me being yelled at.

The rest of the family was behind her. This is _not_ a very good sign.

_Bella's PoV:_

I smiled widely.

"Hello, guys. I suppose you all know what a _certain somebody_ was up to?"

They all nodded. I threw him at them and then crossed my arms.

There were only two other people I have never seen before. There was a woman who actually looked a little like Snow White, with caramel colored hair, who was probably Esme, and a blonde guy, who I assumed was Carlisle, smiled at me, and then turned to Edward. Edward cringed a little before a sound escaped from Carlisle's mouth.

"Do you know _anything_ about privacy, Edward?!" He half yelled, half growled. That's funny. Last time I talked to him, he sounded calm. Now, he's just…just…whoa, man. Just then, a _big_ wave of calm washed over everyone. I assumed Jasper was using his power over all of us.

"Yes." Edward looked down, like that last time I'd caught him. At that moment, though, I felt like forgiving him again and get back to the way things were _supposed_ to be. But I had to stand my ground and give him what he deserves.

_Five minutes later_

Okay, long story short, Edward confessed his every thought (or what he claims to be) on why he was spying on me and then Carlisle grounded him (whatever he "grounding" was).

Then, Carlisle turned to me. "So you're the young vampire that everyone was talking about?"

I just nodded.

"If I may, I have a few questions to ask you."

"Ask away. And thank you for asking first." I glared at Edward…_again_.

"Are you anything else other then a vampire?"

I didn't answer. I just…changed. **(She doesn't need to touch water to change. It's pretty much by command of her mind. And also, if she's in water, she doesn't **_**always**_** change into a mermaid) **The kids didn't seem too surprised, but Carlisle and Esme…were speechless.

Silently, I changed back to vampire form again. I waited for the next question.

"So did that have anything to do with the color of your eyes?"

"I don't know. But, I do drink from marine animals instead of land animals."

Carlisle nodded before asking the next question. "And how did you become _that_?"

"Born with it." That was started to get a little boring again. This was second day of school all over again for the third time.

"How long has it been since you were changed?"

That question was actually a tough one. I never keep track of time. I thought about it for a moment.

"Not too long ago. Probably about eight or nine months."

"What about the human blood craving?"

I just had to chuckle at that. "I was never too fond of blood when I was a human. It always made me a little dizzy or faint." The others smiled as well.

I sighed. Carlisle noticed. "A couple more, I assure you." I just waited for the next couple of questions.

"Did you really live in Phoenix?"

"Yeah. I mostly stayed indoors, though. Nobody even knew I actually existed anyway, because I was home schooled." I added the extra information so it would bring up a whole another round of questions.

"But then where were you changed?"

"Phoenix. Don't ask me the next one you were gonna ask. I have no idea." There. A couple questions. Without speaking, I got up and then headed for the door. "Now, if you excuse me, I need to get ready for school in the next hour." And no doubt Charlie would freak out if he found out I wasn't there.

When I took a step out the door, I paused. I just realized something. I turned around and spoke, "Would anyone care to show me the way back to my house?"

I could tell they were all hesitant, but then one certain voice spoke up.

"I will." Edward whispered. He really looked like he was regretting this, but I didn't want him to feel that way.

"Didn't you hear me? I said would anyone _care_ to show me the way back to my house?" I repeated.

"Well, nobody else knows the way to your house. The others just followed me that last time," he answered, finally looking up at me.

I sighed, then gestured toward the door so he could show me the way.

We didn't run back; we walked. Which I think was totally pointless because we never really said anything the whole way back, but it did give me a chance to memorize the way back. Keep going straight from the front door, take a right when you reach the tree with the big knot at eye level, keep going until the bush that looks like some kind of animal, and then turn left, and keep going until you reach my house.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Was all he said to me before he turned around and left me standing in the front porch. I pulled the key out from under the eave and then walked inside. Charlie wasn't up yet, so I just started cooking his revolting-smelling breakfast.

I got ready for school, grabbed all my stuff, and then walked out the door.

I have a feeling this is going to be a _VERY_ long school day.

**Yeah now you know what I meant when I said that the ending was…blech. But still…review nicely please!**


	12. Then WHY!

**And now it's the moment we've all been waiting for! See? Less chapters than Stephenie did it!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own a pencil, a pen, an eraser, my binder, some pictures I drew and painted, a radio, a razor, eyeliner, a backpack, some clothes, a few CD's, a water bottle, a lamp, a cell phone, a few key chains, some jewels for my nails, a bobble head, a few medals, colored pencils, a violin, a piano, a wallet, some money, a notebook, a laptop, and lip gloss!**_

**Then WHY?!**

_Bella's PoV:_

I didn't even bother talking to Edward today…for now. Nor did I plan on talking to him the next day, or the next, or the next…or the next. I talked to the others though…but not Edward. Anyone but _him_. One, because I was more pissed than ever before, and two, I couldn't find anything to say to him. I was just _so pissed_. So I just stuck with the silent treatment. I wouldn't even look at him.

During lunch, I still went to the usual table, but I sat as far from Edward as I could…and now I have no idea what to say to them. I wanted to forget the whole thing, but especially with _him_ around, I couldn't.

I didn't need to think of anything to start talking about, because Alice started talking about…something. I assume it had nothing to do with me, so I pretty much zoned out into my own thoughts. My mind was somewhere else, thinking about…Edward…Damn, whoa, what is wrong with me?! I mentally slapped myself for thinking these things. I hate him! I hat him I hate him! For…something…Damn, and now I forgot what I was angry at him for! Shit, shit, shit, what is happening to me?!

Oh, I know! I could just listen to my music on my iPod! Yeah, I'll just do that. I pulled it out of my bag and then turned to a calming, relaxing song to, well, calm me down a little. Clair de Lune. One of my favorites. I turned the volume to the loudest that I could stand and then put my head onto the table so I couldn't see anything else. Especially that certain something.

Someone was shaking my shoulder.

"Bella? Bella? _BELLA!_"

"Huh? Who? What? Who died? What happened?" I looked up, startled. It was Alice…with the rest of the family behind her. I turned off my iPod.

"It's time to go," was all she said before she turned around and left. I sighed and then got up to put my things away.

Biology wasn't that bad today. We didn't have to collaborate with our partners, and that was good. But, we had a test today. I totally forgot everything that we just learned and I didn't know there was going to be a test today. Oh, well. I'm going to be taking this class again for the next decade, anyway. Why bother getting it the first time?

Gym was definitely hell, though. We moved on to baseball. True, I could hit the ball so hard it could make a hole through someone's head, but I could barely hit the ball at all. We had to play games over and over and over again until the hour was over. After changing back into my regular clothes, I bolted out the doors and drove back home as fast as I could, which would be in a speed of about forty miles an hour.

About a couple hours later, I had nothing to do. Charlie was still out and I finished all my homework. Oh, I'll just go swimming. Who cares if anyone was watching?

Not long after I dove into the pool, I heard loud footsteps.

"Hello?" I called out. This had better not be the same person, because if it is…

But it was Charlie. I suddenly realized something. "Sorry, I totally forgot about dinner. I'll start cooking right away."

"Oh, no, Bella. It's okay, I'll just order some pizza tonight." He smiled and then went back into the house. I went back to playing with water. I heard another footstep come up behind me, and it didn't sound anything like Charlie's. I growled. Screw the silent treatment.

"Go ahead, spy on me. I don't care."

"I'm not going to spy on you. Alice wants you to come over to talk about…something." Why is he telling me this?

"Then why didn't she come over here and tell me herself?" Just then, Edward's phone rang.

He picked it up, "What, Alice?" I didn't bother listening into their conversation because I'm not that kind of person. –glares at Edward-

He handed me his phone. "Alice wants to talk to you."

I grabbed the phone from his hand. "Is it true?"

"Yes, I want you to come over. Now, come over here."

I sighed, "Fine, but I'll need to tell my dad first." I flipped the phone shut, then turned to Edward. "Wait for me outside…I still need to find my way _to_ the house." I turned on my heel and then went back into the house.

"Dad?" I called out into the quiet house.

"In the living room."

"Do you know the Cullens?" I asked.

"Yes, they are very nice people. Big family, but not a troublesome family at all."

"Well, Alice Cullen, the little one, just invited me over to their house for the night. Is it okay if I stayed there?" Please no, please no, please, no. Wait, why am I hoping for a "no"? Oh, well, whatever.

"Sure, just finish all your homework and get to school on time."

"Homework already finished," I murmured and then gave my dad a kiss on the cheek. "See you tomorrow after school."

When I walked out the house, Edward, surprisingly, was still there. "Ready to go?" I nodded. Back to the silent treatment.

I followed him through the forest to his house. Alice was already out the door before we were within ten feet from the house.

"Okay, I'm here," I said before she started talking, "now what are we doing for the next-" I glanced at my watch, "ten hours?"

That was the wrong question to ask. Alice started talking so fast that I had to listen carefully to hear her. I only caught some of it. "Okay, first we're gonna give you a make over and I also bought you some clothes to try on…and then we're going to talk about lotsa stuff… play some games…prank call some people…give each other manicures…set up a pretend photo shoot…" she kept talking and talking until I finally interrupted her.

"Okay, I get it. We're going to have tons of fun. What are we going to do first?"

She looked at me and then smiled. This is _not_ a very good sign. "Makeover." Was all she said. That one word was what I needed to regret saying yes to coming over.

_One hour later_

My nails were done, my hair looked totally different, and Rosalie just finished my makeup.

"C'mon! You look perfectly fine!" Alice tried to convince me.

I, on the other hand, thought the opposite. I thought I looked _horrible_. "Edward's going to like it, too." She sang.

"Why him in particular?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Oh, no reason," was all Alice said, and then she looked at Rosalie. "Pick out her outfit, Rose." Rosalie walked into their gigantic closet. I waited.

"Is she going to come out of there anytime soon?" I asked. Rosalie came out with an armful of clothes.

"Alice, I couldn't decide which ones would look the best on her, so I just grabbed a whole bunch of them."

"Then let's do that photo shoot thing! Wardrobe change!" Alice squealed, then grabbed me, and then she threw me into their bathroom along with matching outfits. "Try these on first, then come out of there. We wanna see how you look!" I figured there was no way she was going to give in on me, so I just did as I was told. The outfit didn't look _that _bad. I walked out.

"THAT LOOKS SO GREAT ON YOU!" Alice screamed. Damn, that girl is _loud_. She handed me another outfit. Now, try these on. That routine kept going until I had gone through the whole pile of clothing that Rosalie grabbed.

"Okay! Into the photo studio room!" Alice looked like she was leading a battle or something. They have a photo studio?

I sluggishly dragged my self down the stairs and then into the room. The whole rest of the family was there…including Edward. My calmness and serenity has left the building.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! CAME TO SPY ON ME AGAIN?" I screamed. I stormed over in front of him in a second.

Apparently, Edward's calmness and serenity has also left the building. "WELL, SORRY IF I WANTED TO SEE HOW YOU LOOKED TONIGHT!" Did he really just say that?

_Edward's PoV:_

Did I really just say that?

_Bella's PoV:_

I melted a little, but I was _not_ going to give in.

"AND YOU _DO_ REALIZE THAT YOU COULD HAVE ASKED IF YOU COULD COME OVER? I WOULD'VE SAID YES! AND YOU COULD HAVE ASKED ME AS MANY QUESTIONS AS YOU WANT AND I WOULD HAVE ANSWERED EVER SINGLE ONE! BUT NOOOOOO YOU JUST _HAD_ TO SPY ON ME!" I huffed after my little speech.

"Well, again, I'm sorry that I did it again! I really am!" He probably ran out of excuses, because he stopped after that. But me, not even water could cool me off right now.

"THEN WHY DID YOU SPY ON ME? I STILL DIDN'T GET AN ANSWER!"

_Jasper's PoV:_

After feeling Edward's emotions, this is going to be _really_ good.

_Edward's PoV:_

I wasn't prepared for my next reaction.

_Bella's PoV:_

His lips came crashing down on mine.

**Ha ha cliffy! I'm evil! Ya guys happy now? Now, I'm all out of ideas. Any suggestions? Please review! Now I'm asking for at least ten now! Please? And if you haven't reviewed for the last chapter then please do!**


	13. Photo Shoot!

**Sorry I haven't been updating. My dad took away my lock on my door because I've been "locking it too much" so now I have to be really careful when I type and save my writing for like every five words. Bastard. It's like one of those games where you have to watch out for the bad guy when he turns to your corner or something. And I have to listen really closely for footsteps or the creaking stairs, so I can't have my music on while I type. Also I am loaded with homework right now. It takes me like five hours to finish them. Yeah, so pretty much my life is a living hell.**

**This one was kinda like a oneshot within a story, so it's super short compared to the others. Enjoy! And don't forget to review!**

_**Disclaimer: **_dsdnwvnoafkz_**I**_sdigladfkqfh_**don't**_wdlknflwef_**own**_eldifjqkf_**Twilight**_adgsdb

**Photo shoot!**

Bella's PoV:

As soon as his lips were on mine, my mind just went out the window. My body knew what to do, though. My arms wrapped around his neck to pull him closer. For quite a while we totally forgot that the rest of the family was there…until at least a hundred big white flashes blinded us for a minute. Then a big voice, "Yeah, that's it! Right there! Work it! Work it!" I could hear Emmett's booming laughter fill the room.

"Emmett! You made us waste at least a hundred films! Thanks a lot!" Alice whined.

"Yeah, now we'll have to take away some of her outfits!" Rosalie scowled at Emmett. Thank you, Emmett!

"But c'mon! These pictures are priceless! They look perfect for each other! Look at these!" Emmett pointed at the computer that held the taken pictures. Alice and Rosalie walked over to glance at the pictures for a millisecond, then took a step away from it, then stopped to look at them again. Oh, boy.

They looked at me, then Edward, then me again. They smirked. Edward got a scared look in his eyes. "No way, nu-uh, _no_...NO!" He started to back away from both of them, but they were on top of him in a second. They started to drag him away. Alice appeared a while later and whispered in Jasper's ear. He nodded and then followed her. She came back again and then dragged me up the stairs.

Edward was throwing quite a temper. Not the banging-his-hands-on-the-floor kind, but the get-me-out-of-here kind. Jasper sent a _big_ wave of calm towards him and then he started to quiet down. Rosalie pulled out another handful of clothing from the closet, but thankfully, it was for Edward…wait, why Edward? Wait…what…why?...oh, no.

After Alice and Rosalie forced Edward into his clothes, they dragged both of us back into the photo room and then shoved us onto the platform.

"Come _on_ you guys! Pose!"

"No," both Edward and I said.

"Emmett?" Rosalie asked, looking at him. He nodded and then flexed his muscles. That was enough. We started the shoot.

We went through numerous wardrobe changes, but we only posed for fifty shots. Only because I said that the others should get a shooting too. I worked on the camera. Edward just stared at the computer…at least I think he was.

Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, and even (with force) Carlisle and Esme **(Let's just say that Carlisle took that certain day off or something…) **took the pictures. We all crowded around the computer to see ourselves so that Alice and Rosalie could choose the pictures to print out.

"Oh my gosh! You two look so cute together!" Alice squealed, referring to, of course, me and Edward. I felt happy when she said that, but I didn't want anyone else to know. I looked at the clock.

"Thank you…oh! Look at the time! I need to get home and get ready for school and cook Charlie's breakfast…where are my _original_ clothes?" I suddenly remembered that I wasn't wearing my own clothes. Pieces of cloth came flying at me at a blinding speed, right into my face. I picked it off me face and Rosalie was standing at the other side of the room. "Thank you," was all I said before going up the stairs to change.

I tried to leave the house as soon as I can before anyone noticed, but me, being the clumsy vampire that I am, ran right into none other than Edward. He held me up right when I was about to fall flat on my face.

"Were you this clumsy when you were human?" he chuckled. All I could do was stare at him. I had nothing to say, so I just nodded my head, but I lied. I was clumsier then.

"I'll walk with you to your house," he offered. I just nodded again.

Actually, we didn't really walk. We ran. All my idea. In the beginning, when we did walk, I didn't have anything to say and neither did he. I've always liked silence, but this was just too uncomfortable. I challenged him to a race. Just so I could get home faster and not talk to him when we race. I won. Yay! He claimed that he let me win, but that's what _all _guys say when they lose to a girl. **(Isn't that true? Yes it is, guys, admit it!)**

We stopped at the end of the woods right next to my house, but not so Charlie could see us from one of the windows or something.

All I could say to him was "Thank you." He didn't say anything. He just leaned down and then brushed his lips with mine before he turned around and left.

**Quick survey: Do you think My Chemical Romance is emo? Please review!**

_**Anymore ideas? I need a plot!!! Help! Or I won't be updating!**_


	14. Do You Know?

**Hello! Just wanted to say something for this chapter's author's note. In French, we got to choose any French name we want! Guess what was in the "I" section? Isabella! Yeah! My friends were like, "Dude, wtf? Calm down! You wanted that name, you got that name, and you're happy, now calm down!" Ha ha! I'm rubbing it into your faces aren't I? Then take French in school next time!**

**Do You know…?**

_Edward's PoV:_

I can't believe I just kissed her! Again! Actually, I can't believe that she actually kissed back. Does this mean that she feels the same way? Or did she just not want to hurt my feelings? I hope it's the first one…

When I arrived back home after walking Bella back to her house, the whole family was standing in front of the door, smirking their faces off. I toned out all their minds, because just looking at their faces was enough for me. I swiftly walked past them to my room and shut the door for the rest of the night.

6:30 in the morning. I sighed. I might as well face them now. I grabbed my bag and called for the others.

"Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, let's go!"

"God, Edward, no need to yell. We're right here," Rosalie said, walking down the stairs, followed by the others. Alice was the only one still smiling. The others seemed like they were trying to forget last night. I'm not even going to ask.

The five minute drive to school was quiet, except for my music playing through the speakers **(Is that what you call the thing in the car? I'm not a car whiz.)**. We were greeted by none other than Bella, standing in the front of the school.

"I forgot my jacket at your house. Could you, like, bring it tomorrow or something?" she asked Alice.

"Or…" Alice continued, "You could come to our house after school!" She got a playful smile on her face, and she was blocking her thoughts from me. There's something up. She probably saw something in a vision.

She "attempted" to look at me inconspicuously, then back at Alice. "Sure," she said softly.

She was always so shy, but today, she seemed a little scared. It looked like she was going to tell us something, but she held herself back and decided on another time later. I'll ask her doing lunch. It wouldn't hurt.

When we walked into the school, Bella grabbed onto my hand. No, not grabbed, _crushed_. She held onto it so tightly I thought my arm was going to pop out of its sockets. She didn't seem like herself today. We walked over to her first class right after the bell rang. I didn't care if I was late. Bella seemed really worried right now.

My first classes dragged on and on for what seemed like years, worrying about what Bella had to say.

When fourth period ended, I gathered my things and dashed out the door as _humanly_ as possible to Bella's class before she could even stand up.

As soon as she saw me, she crashed into me, like I was her personal shield or something. This made me overjoyed, that she trusted me now, but I didn't like seeing her like this. Her being worried made me worried as well.

When we walked into the lunch room everyone, and I mean _everyone_, even the lunch ladies, were staring at us. The students' minds were filled with hate for us. Examples? Mike, Jessica, Tyler, and Lauren:

_How did _they_ end up together?_

_What does _she_ have that I don't?_

_What does _he_ have that I don't?_

_Why did he settle for _her_ when he could be with _me

Their thoughts disgust me. Thinking that Bella and I shouldn't be together. I looked down at her. She looked like she was close to tears, not that she could.

I directed her over to our usual table. She wouldn't let go of me so I positioned her onto my lap. She took a deep breath.

"Do you know the Volturi?" she asked.

No one breathed. "Yes…why?" asked Alice. _Why didn't I see this before?_** (That's Alice's thoughts, so you don't get mixed up or anything.)**

"They left a message on my cell phone, while I was with you guys." **(Go with the story, Bella has a cell phone in this story.)** She took out her phone, flipped it open, and pushed a button. She held it in the middle of the table. It wasn't on speaker, but we could still hear it perfectly.

"Hello, Isabella. Yes, we know who you are. One of our members sensed a newcomer, and a very unique one. You. You see, we are the Volturi. We know who you are, and we want to learn more about you. You don't need to know anything else for now, except that you will be expecting us, say…next week? We'll see you then." The message ended. I took a deep breath. So did everyone else, except one. Bella sat frozen in my lap. She burst into tearless sobs. I tried to calm her down. I feel sorry for Jasper, feeling everyone's emotions at the moment.

"What are they going to do to me?" she whispered against my chest.

"I don't know, Bella, but they can't hurt you. Not with me around." That seemed to make her _slightly_ better. The bell rang. Bella only clung tighter to me. She was in no condition to let go of me anytime soon. I sighed, and dragged her over to the attendance office.

The attendance lady looked up when she heard us approach.

"Bella is feeling very sick right now, and she doesn't look well enough to attend her next class. Could you excuse her for the rest of the day?"

"Of course, Edward, and do you need to go too?" It was scary that every single staff member knew my name. Even the ones I have never heard of.

"Yes please." I quickly tried to think up of an excuse, but before I could open my mouth, she handed us the slips.

"Feel better, now." She smiled. I turned around and walked out the door, with Bella _still_ clinging tightly onto me.

We stepped into my car when Bella finally spoke, "Where are we going?"

I looked down and smiled at her. "A place where _I _like to go when I'm upset. It should calm you down as well." She thought about my reply for a moment until she gave up about it and leaned against the seat.

We finally arrived at the destination and I lifted her out of the car. "Just follow me," I said. She nodded and held her hand in mine. I chuckled. "You do know that the Volturi aren't going to come until next week They're not going to come after you now." She just nodded. I sighed and then guided her over to my special place. She finally looked up and gasped.

_Bella's PoV:_

The place was beautiful. There was a spacious meadow and flowers of different types sprinkled it. Not too far away there was a river gently flowing downhill. Just looking at this place calmed me down a little.

_Edward's PoV:_

She really calmed down after seeing the meadow. She smiled and looked up at me. "It's beautiful," she told me.

"And it's only for me…and you."

She looked up at me and then pressed her lips onto mine, and I returned it.

My question was finally answered. She did feel the same way towards me as I did to her.

**Everybody go AWWW!!! There, another chapter. Not as good as the others, but still, I kinda liked it.**


	15. The Volturi

**Hello! I just wanted to say **_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BELLA!**_** I told pretty much everyone I know today and that's why everyone thinks I'm on crack or something now. Anyway, enjoy the rest of the story!**

_**Disclaimer: (and this counts for the other chapter I forgot to put this on) I don't own Twilight. Now, who want's Bella's b-day cake? Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Bella, happy birthday to you!!!**_

**The Volturi**

_Bella's PoV:_

The rest of the week after I received the message, the others filled me in on who the Volturi were. I was surprised to learn that Carlisle used to be one of them. Well, if Carlisle survived, then there might be a chance that I might, too.

The week passed by _fast_. And that means I'm getting a visitor today! Yay! No.

I was at the Cullens' house, when I heard the doorbell ring. Edward stopped in his tracks. "They're here." My breath suddenly stopped. Carlisle quickly ran down to open the door. I, on the other hand, shuffled sluggishly down the steps one by one. I took a deep breath, and then walked into the room. It wasn't just one person, but five.

I guessed the one up front was Aro. He did not look what I expected. Actually, none of them looked like what I had expected. The one I guessed was Aro had long black hair. The others had…other colored hairs. Examples? White…blonde…whatever…I thought they would be like the Cullens, with the topaz eyes, but I was wrong. They all had cloudy red eyes. Aro saw me and then smiled. It reminded me of a mouse (me) locked in the eyes of a snake's. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I couldn't even breathe. Edward probably sensed my horror and pulled me closer to him.

Aro spoke, "So you're the mix?" Why, thank you for labeling me as a…mix.

"Yes," I answered. My voice sounded smaller than when I would normally talk.

"Well, we hear that your abilities are quite fascinating and I must see!" He reminded me of the boy version of Alice with his preppiness. What he said was the last thing I had expected him to say. I thought he would say something like "You will die" or "Why do you exist?" or something along that line. But _no_. He thought I was _fascinating_ and just _had to see_.

I hesitated, "Okay…" I lead the way to the swimming pool and stood at the edge. I turned around and Aro was behind me, motioning for me to go ahead. I took a deep breath and let go of Edward for the first time since Aro had arrived. I jumped into the pool as a mermaid.

When I surfaced, Aro clapped his hands. "That is wonderful! Can you do anything else?" I sighed and nodded. Now he's making me feel like a guinea pig in a lab. I scooped up a bucketful of water and played around with it while Aro watched with fascination. I might as well make him like me or at least not think of killing me or anything so I got enough water to make a sculpture. I turned it into a block of ice and with a snap of my fingers, pieces or ice broke off and left an ice sculpture or Aro himself. **(Wouldn't that be the coolest thing to do?)** Aro gazed at it for a while before he turned back to me.

"You really _are_ a fascinating creature, Bella!" I heard Edward growl after Aro called me a "creature". Aro pretended to ignore that and then continued, "You know, we have an opening in the Volturi." Yeah right! Like I would actually join your little royal vampire clique! I tried to think up or a way to lay him down easy.

"I'd rather stay here…where I'm more comfortable…" What a lame rejection. Oh well, better than saying "Fuck off you bastard."

I changed back into my vampire form and then got to Edward's side again in a flash.

"Oh, too bad. The others would love to have you around," he smiled.

"I'm sorry, but I know I'll feel more at home here."

Aro and his guards paused at the door. "Oh, wait, I want to try something before I leave." He put out his hand, like he wanted a handshake. Cautiously, I took it. He didn't shake it. He just…held it there, until he finally said, "How very interesting." From the corner of my eye I could see Edward smirk a little. Aro shook his head. "It really is a shame that you cannot come with me. You will be a very beneficial vampire to us." I just shook my head. He turned around and walked out the door, "I hope that I can see all of you soon!" he called over his shoulder. Carlisle held the doorknob in his hand. He was itching to close it, I could tell.

"It was very nice to see you again, Aro!" Carlisle said before he carefully closed the door.

I just stood there, not believing anything that just happened. Edward looked at me with widened eyes and then waved his hand in front of my face. I stopped him, and stared at him in the eye.

"That's it? I got scared for _nothing_?" I yelled. Alice passed by us, whistling some kind of tune.

I grabbed her before she could run into the next room. "_YOU KNEW ALL ALONG?_" She chuckled softly. I gripped tighter onto her shirt. "YOU KNEW??? I WAS _THIS_ CLOSE TO HAVING A HEART ATTACK AND YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME?!"

Alice held up her hands into surrender. "I'm sorry! You do know that if something was going to happen to you, I would have told you! You know I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you!" She glanced at Edward. Then she added, "Unless I just absolutely _had_ to see it."

I sighed heavily, then let her go. She sprinted to the next room. Then, I realized something. I turned to Edward. "Why did Aro do that when he was about to leave?"

Edward chuckled. "He can also read minds, but he has to be physically touching the person to read his or her mind. He just wanted to try doing it to you. Luckily, it didn't work, like I still couldn't read your mind." I let out my breath, happy that he didn't try to poison me or anything I thought he was trying to do to me when he held my hand.

"Well, at least it's over. I'm still alive, and so are you," I whispered in his ear. He chuckled then scooped me up wedding-style and gave me a passionate kiss on the lips.

**There you go. The ending on Under the Sea. I hope you enjoyed the story. Sorry the last few chapters couldn't be longer but remember, it's the quality, not the quantity! Anyway, please review nicely!**

**I might write a sequel, but I might not. Depends if I get any ideas or not, so please send me ideas for the plot for the sequel if you want one! **

**Just wanted to say this one more time. **_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!!! HOPE EDWARD HAS ALREADY TURNED YOU INTO A VAMPIRE BEFORE TODAY! OR ELSE YOU WOULD BE OVER TWENTY!!!**_


End file.
